1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus and an ophthalmologic imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an ophthalmologic apparatus, there are widely known a fundus camera that photographically captures a fundus of an eye to be inspected. In addition, as the fundus camera, there is known an apparatus that observes the eye to be inspected using a plurality of imaging modes, such as color angiography, visible fluorescent angiography (FAG), or near-infrared indocyanine green (ICG) video angiography, in order to capture an image depending on a purpose of the examination.
When the fundus camera is used to capture an image, it is necessary to delicately adjust a working distance between the eye to be inspected and the fundus camera. Therefore, an alignment index is projected onto the eye to be inspected, and alignment adjustment is performed using the index image.
In Japanese Patent Application No. S62-34530, there is proposed a fundus camera in which the alignment index is projected onto a cornea of the eye to be inspected in order to determine whether or not an alignment position is appropriate in a focus state on an alignment image that is a reflection image of the index.
In addition, in Japanese Patent No. 3569026, there is proposed a fundus camera that automatically detects the alignment index, and performs imaging by adjusting an apparatus position.
When the fundus image is photographically captured, an optic papilla of the eye to be inspected is visualized brightly. It was recognized that the optic papilla overlaps with the alignment index depending on an orientation of the eye to be inspected when the alignment is detected. As a result, it is difficult to accurately detect the alignment index. If the alignment index is not accurately detected, a flare is easily mixed into the fundus image due to reflection light of an illumination light beam at a cornea or a lens.